


Bath Time (Fan art)

by winkola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkola/pseuds/winkola
Summary: Victor and Yuri enjoy some alone time in the bath.





	Bath Time (Fan art)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr: http://wiasuoo.tumblr.com/  
> If you like what I do and want to show some support you can find me on patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=5972789


End file.
